Disastrous
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Bella Swan smiles at me and right then, I know I'm wrecked. Edward knows he's made a big mistake by falling in love with his little brother's girlfriend but some things aren't controllable, are they? Watch as lives head downhill and then eventually fall into place as well. Love has no bounds and often, disaster comes with it. EPOV.
1. Consequential

**Summary: Bella Swan smiles at me and right then, I know I'm wrecked. EPOV.**

**~Prologue~**

Bella Swan smiles at me and right then, I know I'm wrecked. This girl is beautiful, I think to myself. She isn't fake or unreal in any manner of speaking and damn, I'd do anything to have her for myself. When she laughs, it doesn't seem strained or forced; whatever she does is natural.

That's what is so special about her. She is who she is and doesn't try to pretend to be something she isn't. How can one resist not loving her?

People say that once you fall in love, it feels as if your heart no longer belongs to you. It's like it is physically with you but that's it. For all other intents and purposes, it's meant to be with that person whom you believe to be your other half.

I think she's my other half. No, I'm sure she is. But thing is, she doesn't know this and I believe that she won't be happy if she does. In all honestly, she'd look at me like I'm crazy and then proceed to tell me that I'm good at making jokes.

My heart pounds in my chest as I watch a grin break onto her face as she laughs at something my brother has said.

"Oh God, Emmett!" she says. "You're too funny." Her eyes are alight with happiness as she places a hand on his arm.

Emmett rolls his eyes at his girlfriend. "It wasn't that funny, Izzy", he replies, shaking his head towards me. 'Was it?' he mouths when he thinks she isn't looking in our direction.

"It is", she says. "Isn't it, Edward?"

I sigh internally. Why does she always have to unnecessarily drag me into these conversations? I agree that Emmett's joke isn't humourous at all but don't voice that out loud. "Em's always funny", I snicker, lightly punching his shoulder. "He's a funny man. Come on, when isn't this guy making a fool out of himself"

Emmett mutters something under his breath before he lifts up his books from the lunch table and stands up. "Well babe", he says to Bella. "I gotta head to Chem class. I've got a major test today and knowing Varner, it's not gonna be easy."

"Okay", she says, accepting a kiss from him. "Good luck, you're gonna do fine so don't stress over it."

I turn away with unease as my younger brother locks lips with the girl I'm secretly in love with. Yeah, I've gotten myself into a shitty situation by falling for her.

Suddenly Bella lets out a small sigh and I turn to look at her. Noticing that Em has gone, I ask her which class she has next. She doesn't answer, seeing how she is occupied with watching my brother's retreating back walk out of the cafeteria and in to the hall.

"Earth to Swan", I wave my hand before her face.

"Sorry", she says, startled suddenly. "Did you just say something? I was…" Her voice trails off. "

"Ogling at your boyfriend?" I offered; the words tasted bitter on my mouth. "I get it."

"Um, yeah", she says, her face reddens and she seems slightly embarrassed.

"Uh huh", I say, not knowing what exactly to say. "I'll be going to soccer practice then. See you later, eh?" I get out of my seat and begin to gather my things. Swinging my bag onto my shoulder, I get a hold of my lunch tray and start to walk towards the exit.

"Sure, sure", she answers, twirling a finger around her hair and popping a french fry into her mouth. "See ya."

"Bye Bella", I say almost to myself, feeling as if I'm sinking into the floor as I stare at her. What the heck have I gotten myself into? This can't get any worse than this. What kind of man am I? Falling for my younger brother's girlfriend?

I can't go any lower than this, can I?

**A/N: Want me to continue? You know what to do. Review! ;)**


	2. Of stress and mistakes

2.

"I'm so bored", mutters Emmett under his breath.

When I look towards him with a raised eyebrow, he makes a face.

"Why did I have to accompany you here?" he continues unhappily.

I fold my arms across my chest and am about to respond when our father comes out of the fitting room.

"Well boys", he says, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "My tux fits." He gestures to the black outfit he's wearing and smiles widely. "I like it."

"It looks good", I compliment him.

Emmett nods in agreement. "Yeah", he says.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the vibration of a phone and instinctively look around for my i-phone, only to notice that it isn't mine that's vibrating.

It's Em's. And since Dad is closest to it, he reaches over to hand it over to my brother but before doing so, he takes a peep at the screen. "Bella is calling", he says.

"I'll answer it later", comes Em's reply, pocketing his phone.

That's strange. I wonder why he's avoiding his girlfriend's call. As long as he's been dating her, I don't think there's been a single occasion when he's ignored her call. Sure, he's ignored mine shitloads of times but as far as his girl's concerned, that's never happened.

I'll ask him about it later.

Maybe.

"Which one of your boys is gonna go next, Carlisle?" Pops- my maternal grandfather: Anthony Masen, questions my father.

"How about you, Edward?" says Dad, tilting his head to the changing room door. "Emmett seems a bit occupied with his thoughts."

Pops and I look over at my younger brother, both of us sharing worried looks when we notice Em's tense face as he hurriedly types a message on his face.

"What's wrong?" I mouth to Dad. Emmett Carlisle Cullen may be many things but he never sits in a place, looking stressed and angry. It simply isn't in him to be anything but cheerful at all times.

Dad shrugs. "Girl problem?" he mouths back. "I dunno. Maybe he had a fight with Bella?"

Just as those words are said or mouthed, we all slightly jump in shock as Emmett's voice rises audibly.

"I can't deal with this right now!" he yells over the phone. "Not right now. For fuck's sake, leave me alone and I'll… I'll call you later. I'm not in the mood for this shit and God help me because I'll have a fucking breakdown if another word leaves your mouth. Listen, I told you what I think and you're a damn fool if you think I'm changing my mind because I'm not. No way in hell. You deal with this, okay? This isn't my problem. It's yours."

Everyone in the store stares at him as if he's crazy.

He ends the call and seats himself back in his seat. "What?" he gives us a pointed look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing", I say, taking my suit hanger and placing the suit jacket into my hands. "Nothing at all."

~X~

On our way back home, the four of us stop by at Arby's to get a late lunch, seeing as we missed an actual meal because of my mother's insistence for us to get our final fittings done before my cousin Jasper's wedding to his high school sweetheart, Tanya Denali.

After telling the waitress what my order, I lean back in the comfortable booth. Putting my hands behind my head, I lazily say, "What was with the screaming thing, earlier?"

Emmett's face reddens. "Was just talking to a friend", he replies.

"A friend?" laughs Pops. "Back in my day, no one spoke to their pals like that, boy. That's just plainly disrespectful."

"Yeah, what the old man said", says Dad. "I agree… Em-"

He's cut in between as Em opens his mouth. "Look, it's none of your business", he says through gritted teeth, "so if you don't mind, stop asking me about my conversations, regardless of how rude you think I'm being! It doesn't concern you. Any of you."

Whoa. What's got his panties in twist? I'm about to retort with something not so nice but Dad silences me with his eyes.

What the hell. No one can speak with Pops like that and get away with it, with their legs still intact. Mom goes ape-shit if anyone says anything to her dad and I can recall that on a number of occasions, Dad has had to sleep on the couch as a result of making a funny comment or two, about Pops.

But leaving that aside, I really want to know what's going on with Emmett. I have a feeling that he won't be telling me on his own and I can't let that happen, can I? As his older and wiser brother, it's my duty to sort out his problems and I've never been a fan of seeing Em in any form of pain.

It really doesn't sit well with me to see him hurting. It's always been this way, since we were kids. I look out for him and he looks out for me. Em and I, we're not only brothers, we're best of friends.

.

.

.

Later that night, I repeatedly knock at the door next to mine.

"What is it?" asks Emmett, finally showing up ten minutes later, with a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" I say, peering into his room. "What're you up to? Do you have time? 'Because I was thinking we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me", I say. "Who were you talking to earlier today?"

"No one", he shouts.

"Shut the fuck up", I glare at him. "Mom and Dad are sleeping down the hall and I don't think they'd like to be awoken to your screaming."

I enter his room and plop onto the bed. "Now talk, Em", I continue. "This is me and you know as well as I do that whatever it is that's bothering you, you want to or need to talk it over with me."

"I know I was a dick to Pops, Edward", he says. "And I'll apologize to him tomorrow morning so it'll be fine. I don't need to talk. Okay? Just go to your room."

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong and you know that I won't leave till you tell me."

He rubs his temple and takes a deep breath. Closing the door behind him, he comes over and sits next to me on the bed. "I slept with Alice Brandon and now she's pregnant."

I'm sure my jaw's dropped to the floor.

Out of all the things that I was expecting, this isn't one of them.

.

.

.

"What the fuck have you done, Emmett?" I say hoarsely, throwing myself on the bed. I need a moment or two to regain myself from the horrible news my brother has bestowed upon me this night.

He's gotten Alice Brandon _pregnant._

"I know what you're thinking", comes his reply. "It wasn't intentional, mind you. Remember when I went for that game in Seattle?"

My head snaps up and suddenly everything becomes clear to me. About a month ago, Forks High's soccer team had a match against Seattle High and since Em's plays defence, he went as well. Alice writes for the school newspaper and she went along to capture the event.

One thing must have led to another and...

"Don't tell me", I say, feeling sick and unable to look at his face.

"What do I do? God, I'm so scared. I can't be a dad! I can't!" he throws a glass of water against the wall and it instantly shatters into pieces, while water splashes onto the floor. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Have you spoken to Alice?" I ask, still trying to figure things out, not giving a shit that my floor is covered with water. "What did she say?"

"She wants to keep it", he says, his face pale. "She's only a month along but she's sure that she can do this, whether she has my support or not."

I think this over. "Does she?" Surely, no teenager in her right mind would want to have a child while in high school. Sure, teenage pregnancies do happen and girls do have babies which they end up keeping but it isn't easy to do it. I feel queasy at the thought of Alice getting an abortion and although I'm fully aware of the fact that it's her body and her decision, this is my brother's child we're talking about.

Okay. Forgetting that this is my niece or nephew, it's still a baby. An innocent life that hasn't had the opportunity to enter the world as yet. This little one is nestled in it's mother's belly, unaware of the circumstances it was created in. Instead of being formed out of love, it is the result of two horny teenagers getting at each other.

Regardless of that, regardless of how it was created and regardless of how this is going to break it's father's actual girlfriend's heart, this is a baby. A baby.

A life that is fully dependent on others and needs to be taken care of.

"Does she what?" he repeats which makes me wonder why he doesn't get directly to the point.

"Does she have your support?" I question.

"I don't want this", Emmett rubs his hands through his hair. "I love Bella."

Wow. What a time to declare that he loves her. What a time indeed. How can this be love when he doesn't love this girl? When he so easily slept with another woman and cheated on the one he supposedly loves?

He cheated on her, for crying out loud. He overstepped the boundaries of their relationship, betrayed her trust and associated himself with someone else for sex; he cheated on her.

That's the last straw for me. "You don't love her!" I shout, lunging at him and pining him against the shelf. "Don't you even say that you love her, dickhead. She trusts you and this is how you repay her! She loved... No, she _loves_ you. She worships the fucking ground you walk on and you go and knock up some random chick. You don't get to say that you love her."

He doesn't even fight back. "I don't deserve her", he says. "I never have."

"Damn right." This girl is pure and innocent. She's devoted to Emmett and once she finds out about his indiscretions, she'll fall apart; and I can't bear to see that happen.

My heart clenches at the very thought of it and before I can restrain myself, my fist is in contact with Emmett's jaw and he collapses with pain.

Just as I'm about to pack another punch, the door bursts open and I turn to look at my mother's outraged face.

"Boys!" she gasps and calls out for my father.

.

.

.

"What's happening here?" Dad's voice is deadly and clearly in no mood for nonsense. I don't blame him though. If I were in his shoes and I'd just gotten my sleep disturbed because my kids are fighting late at night, I'd be pissed too.

Especially if I had to head to work early in the morning.

Em and I exchange looks. We can't tell them anything right now, that much I am sure of. It's close to 2 AM and if they get a wind of what's actually going on, water won't be the only thing wetting these walls. There will be blood right alongside it and that too because my mother will be outraged.

"Nothing", I say quickly. "It's nothing at all. You can go back to bed."

"This doesn't look like nothing", replies Mom incredulously, pointing towards the shards of glass.

I shake my head. "It's nothing", I repeat firmly.

"Care to explain, Emmett?" Dad says, knowing that I won't be the one to tell the truth. "We've been hearing raised voices for quite a while now and your mother had me convinced that it was the Blacks next door but turns out, it's our own sons."

"Dad", I say. "Trust me, it's not worth getting angry over. We had a tiny disagreement but it's been resolved, hasn't it?" I nudge Em's foot.

"Yeah, what he said", nods Emmett. "It was nothing. We were wrestling and got slightly rowdy."

"Is that so?" Mom arches an eyebrow.

I smile weakly. "Yup", I say, hoping she buys it.

Dad doesn't look convinced but he doesn't say anything. Wrapping an arm around Mom's waist, the two of them leave the room. "Behave", says Mom before gently shutting the door. "We'll speak to you in the morning. Good night."

.

.

.

Walking into the kitchen the following morning, I head to the fridge and grab a carton of orange juice. Taking a sip from it directly, I move towards the stove to see what I can have for breakfast. Maybe there's something left from when my parents had breakfast before leaving for work.

"Good morning", says a female voice from a small distance behind me.

Oh no. I don't even have to turn around to identify who it is. I'm fully sure it's Bella. "Hi", I say, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt. I don't like feeling exposed in front of people, and as far as Bella is concerned, my self-consciousness doubles or perhaps triples in her presence.

"Have you seen Emmett?" she asks, looking slightly out of it.

"Must be in his room. That guy sleeps like the dead and since it's Saturday, I'm a hundred percent sure he doesn't plan to get out of bed till afternoon."

"He's not there." She must have checked already.

This catches my attention. "Really?" Where could he be?

I reach for my phone and tap the screen to type a message.

**Where are you? -Ed.**

I press send and wait a few seconds for a reply.

**At Alice's -Em.**

That makes sense.

**How're things going there? -Ed**.

"Edward?" says Bella.

**Okayish. I dunno. I'll tell u later. -Em.**

I don't answer the last text, preferring that he talks things over with Alice, rather than be worried that Bella is at our house, in our kitchen and right next to me.

Yeah. I think he wouldn't want to know.

"Huh?" I say.

"Did you talk to Em?" she asks in concern. "He isn't replying to my messages or answering my calls. I'm worried that something's wrong."

"I'm sure everything's okay", I lie smoothly, patting her shoulder. "He's probably tense because of finals and his upcoming game."

"No", she says almost hysterically. "It's not that. I know something's bothering him otherwise he'd never ignore me."

"It's okay, Bells", I reassure her. "You have no reason to worry."

I feel like slapping myself. Of course she has every reason to worry but she doesn't know that now.

"Has he said anything to you?" she asks unhappily. "Is he in trouble? Does he want to break up with me? Has he met someone?!"

"Whoa. No. He hasn't confided anything of that sort to me."

Another lie! Way to go, Cullen, I think to myself. You've turned into a big ass liar in a span of twenty four hours. First, you lied to your parents and now to the girl you're in love with... the girl who supposedly belongs to your brother.

Just great.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you.**


	3. Alterations

3.

"What did she say?" I demand as soon as Emmett's face comes into my line of sight. Walking towards him, I have this feeling of uneasiness come over me and judging by my brother's facial expressions, his meeting with Alice didn't go as well as he was indicating towards. Without allowing him to say a single word, I say, "You said it was 'okayish'. What happened?"

Em's eyebrows furrow and his face seems paler than usual. He shakes his head. "She's adamant about keeping it", he all but chokes out. "She wants this baby. In her words, 'I want this child more than I want air to breath, Emmett Cullen'. I can't change her mind."

He plops himself down on the bench in our backyard and looks up at the dark, starless sky. "God, what's wrong with this girl?" he says, turning to me. "How can she want that _thing_, knowing that it'll destroy her life? I've never understood women but this is just lunacy."

I refrain the urge to deck him for his callousness. "That thing you're referring to...", I say, making air-quotes, "isn't an object. This baby is a person; a little boy or girl. Your son or daughter. He or she isn't even here yet and you're already resenting the mother of your child for having a maternal desire to continue with her pregnancy."

"I can't be a father", he says, taking a deep breath.

"I think we've established that point already", I say, digging my hand into the back pocket of my jeans. Reaching into my pack of cigarettes, I lit one for myself and then offer the box to the depressed soul sitting before me. "You want one?"

"I thought you quit. You promised Mom!"

I laugh darkly. "Between you and me, both of us have promised Ma that we wouldn't do a lot of things of things in life and considering your current dilemma, she's going to be way more disappointed in you, rather than me and as for Dad, the same applies for him as well. They're not going to berate me over a cigarette or two."

"I've truly fucked things up, haven't I?" says Emmett lifelessly.

"Yes, you have", I agree with a nod, "but what's your next mode of action to rectify your actions? You just can't sit here and keep on moping about the sad state of your life, which I might add, you've brought down upon yourself and thus, are the only one to blame. Besides, Alice Brandon, of course."

"I'll have to tell Bella", he rises up and exhales. "She's never going to forgive me if she finds out from anyone else but myself."

She isn't going to forgive you, I think. Period. "That's your call", I reply.

He walks towards the backdoor of the house, his shoes crunching on the leaves scattered over the garden and until the sounds of his presence have faded away, I stand there.

Taking a drag of smoke, I pinch the bridge of my nose and hope to God that all the shit that's coming up next won't be too hard for us to handle. Leaning against the trunk of the tree where Dad built me a tree-house when I was nine, I close my eyes.

An image of a broken Bella with tear-stained brown eyes appears before me and I suddenly hate my brother for doing this for her. I imagine her lying fast asleep in bed right now, dreaming of pleasant things- oblivious to the fact that her whole world will be jolted the next time she speaks to her boyfriend.

Knowing that she was happy has been enough for me and the fact that my brother brought joy to her,satisfying. Knowing that I couldn't be with her has always pained me but I know how to be the bigger person.

I'm no stranger to the meaning of sacrifice and hadn't Emmett impregnated Alice, I would've been able to live with my decision. But truth is, I'm no angel and there have been many occasions where I've lain awake at night, thinking of 'what if' I'd gotten to Bella first or... if I'd want to be the kind of person who is willing to win the affections of someone who is already spoken for.

Someone who _was_ spoken for, I mentally amend.

I could have won her over.

I would have but the one thing that's always stopped me was my younger brother, his constantly energetic eyes and happy-go-lucky grins.

After all, family always comes first.

Always.

And nothing can change that.

.

.

.

The following morning, I enter Forks High with a feeling of trepidation hanging over me.

"What's up with you, bro?" questions my closest friend, Riley Biers, tossing a soccer ball in my direction.

I look up and am too slow to catch a hold of the ball. "Biers", I greet him.

Someone pokes my head from behind and I crane around to see who it is. "Rosalie", I acknowledge the blonde's presence. "How are you this fine morning? Don't you have anyone but me to bother?"

She grimaces. "I was perfectly fine", she says, "before I overheard a certain conversation occurring in the gym, like five minutes ago."

I raise an eyebrow. "What were you doing?" I ask. This chick and her habit of eavesdropping is so typically female, I think.

"I was supposed to meet Jacob there but he's called in sick so... Anyway, that's totally besides the point", she rushes on. "I swear I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were being pretty loud."

"Who?" says Riley out of interest. "Wonder who had a quickie", he says under his breath. "Fuck this, Coach Clapp isn't gonna be happy if his gym smells of-"

I nudge him to shut up. "Continue", I tell Rose.

"It was Emmett and Bella!" she exclaims.

"So?" Riley loses interest.

"Um, excuse me but I haven't finished yet", huffs Rose, glaring at him. "Apparently, Emmie cheated on Swan-"

"HOLY BALLS OF SATAN", swears Riley. "WHAT?"

Everyone in the hall turns to look at us while I wonder what did I do to be friends with such a person.

"Mind your business", yells Rose, drawing herself to full height and plastering a menacing expression onto her face. "Can't people have a private conversation without the whole fucking student body trying to listen in on it?"

People disperse instantly while Riley and I roll our eyes.

Rosalie Cassandra King isn't a person to be messed with, I think as a junior scurries past me with fear filled eyes.

"Fucktards", says Rose. "Anyway, back to your brother. He's stuck his dick in Alice Brandon. She's pregnant. Isabella is heartbroken. The end." With that being said, she takes her books out of her locker and walks away, leaving me alone with a shell-shocked Riley.

"She's to the point", he comments, staring at her retreating back. "I like a girl who's... well, like her. Why haven't I ever asked her out?"

"Probably because you're too scared of her", I answer, " and she's been with Jacob Black since middle school so..."

.

.

.

By the time I leave the school building in the afternoon, the news of Emmett's hook-up with Alice has spread like wild-fire. Every single person is aware of the situation and since I haven't seen my brother or Alice for that matter, I'm sure that they must have ditched their classes, adding to the rumour mill of F. High.

I'll have to be prepared for the stories that I'll be coming across in the next few days.

Next thing I know, I'm parked outside the Swans' lawn, glancing up at the window that I know is Bella's.

I dial her number.

She doesn't answer and it goes straight to voice mail.

"Heeeey there, this is Bella!" chirps her voice. "I'm not here at the moment so please leave me a message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can..."

I smile then cringe as I hear the next part of the recording. "Aaaaand if you're a guy", comes Emmett's voice, "remember that Bella is completely occupied and busy with me for every single possible night. This is Emmett Cullen, if you're wondering."

I hit re-dial.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Until,

"Edward?" whispers Bella over the phone.

Yes! She's answered.

.

.

.

I clear my throat. "That would be me", I say, tightening my grip on my steering wheel. "I'm outside your house. Can you open the door?"

She's so silent that for a moment I think that she's hung up the call. "Bella?" I say her name into the phone.

"This isn't the right time", she says a while later. "Please, just... go. Please. I want to be left alone."

With that being said, she actually hangs up and I'm left staring at her front porch. Climbing out of my car, I walk towards the door and rap my knuckles against it." Open the door!" I shout, repeatedly thudding my fist against the door. "Open the fucking door or I'll break in."

"You do know that this is the Chief of Police's house, don't you, Cullen?" says a stern voice behind me.

"Dr. Swan!" I exclaim, turning around.

"Edward", Renee acknowledges my presence. "Care to explain why Mrs. Stanley told me to head home and check up on my daughter? She mentioned your brother's name so I suppose you know what's going on."

Mrs. Stanley is Jessica's mother. Considering that Jess is one of the biggest gossips in school, I'm not sure why I'm even surprised that she's relayed my brother's act of infidelity to her mother who happens to be a receptionist at Forks General.

Forks General.

The hospital where my father and Bella's mother work.

Just great, I think to myself, looking at Renee. "Uh."

Placing her hands on her hips, she glares at me. "Tell me what happened", she demands. "I want to hear things from you, young man and if you know what's good for you, don't you dare leave out a single detail."

I internally curse Emmett to the blazing pit of Hades.

Thanks a lot, brother.

How am I going to get you out of this one?


	4. Going on and on

4.

"Emmett and Bella have broken up", I say, wishing to sink into the depths of Hades' pit rather than continue with the story at hand. Avoidance is key, after all.

Renee arches an eyebrow towards me but doesn't say a single word. Instead, she swiftly removes her keys from her purse and opens the door. She enters her house while I awkwardly hover at the door-step.

"Come in", she says, beckoning me in.

I follow her to the kitchen, watching as she fills two glasses with water. Handing one to me, she takes a sip from the other. "I've heard things at work", she says, "and before I speak to Bella, who I'm sure is a crying mess right now and won't be able to tell me anything coherently, I'd like to hear it from you. Why did your brother cheat on my daughter?"

"He made a mistake", I begin. "A very idiotic mistake at that and now, he's stuck in a situation that he can't get out of and in the process, he hurt not only himself, but Bella as well."

"Alice Brandon's pregnant then?"

"Yeah", I say. "She is."

"I've always liked you, Edward", says Renee all of a sudden. "You're a good boy with a sensible head attached to your shoulder and I get it that you care about Bella. It's real sweet that you're here to see if she's okay but..." She pauses. "I don't think she wants to see you right now. Considering who you are, you shouldn't hold it against her that she doesn't want anything to do with you Cullens."

I nod miserably. "I just wanted to check up on her", I say, aching to hurtle up the stairs and in to Bella's room. The urge to hold her in my arms is overwhelming and just about reinforces the fact that things are so complicated right now.

"I know", her expression softens slightly. "It isn't your fault that Emmett turned out to be such a jerk and you aren't to be held accountable for his actions but truth is, this is something that isn't to be taken lightly... Charlie must not have heard about this or he'd have already barged over to your house and wrung that boy's neck."

This is _so_ wrong. "I'll just head out", I say, casting one last look towards the staircase. "Good-bye Mrs. Swan."

.

.

.

I enter my house with my head hung low, feeling disappointed that I couldn't reach out to Bella. Upon making my way in, I'm instantly startled as I hear my father's voice thundering across the living room. Alarmed, I rush over to see what's going on and restrain myself from flinching when I see my mother sitting on an armchair, tears pouring down her cheeks as she stares at her youngest child.

"Edward!" she cries.

"Mom?" I say tensely, looking between her and Em. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on here?" repeats Dad, throwing his hands up in the air. "Don't play dumb, son. It doesn't suit you. You knew all along."

I take a step back. This could mean only one thing.

Mom and Dad know.

"It wasn't his tale to tell!" inputs Emmett. "I told him not to!"

"You're older, Edward", says Dad. "If you knew that this idiot had gotten himself involved in a shit mess, you should've told me or your mother. You shouldn't have kept this news to yourself. Oh fuck this." His voice rises an octave. "We're a family, for crying out loud and since when did we start keeping secrets from one another?"

I walk over to Mom and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Planting a kiss on top of her head, I rub a hand across her back. "It'll be okay, Ma", I say. "Please stop crying. You know how much it hurts us to see you upset."

"She has every reason to be upset", shouts Dad, surprising us all.

I've never seen him like this and now that I'm viewing him in such a state, I'm starting to worry. Carlisle Cullen isn't the type of man who gets angered easily. No one and nothing will ever get him riled up. Sure, I've heard him and Mom have a fight or two and there have been occasions when he's scolded incompetent staff at the hospital but never have I heard him raise his voice.

At anyone.

God, I just want a cigarette, I think, dying to get out of here.

"You've ruined your life", he continues. "Ruined it before it even began. What the hell were you thinking when you slept with that girl? Not only did you cheat on your girlfriend, you knocked up an older woman."

"She's one year older than me", says Emmett, looking as helpless as I feel. "She's the same age as Edward."

"Like this makes things any better", says Mom, speaking for the first time since I've arrived. "She's graduating this year. She has plans. Or had plans before she got pregnant. What is she going to do now? Stay in Forks and raise the baby with you? Wait till you graduate next? Take your child away from you and go to college? Give the baby up for adoption? What is are you going to do to support your child?"

This is a lot to take in a go, I think, watching as my brother's face whitens and his fists clench and then un-clench as he drops down on a chair. "I don't know what to do", he croaks. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Sorry doesn't make a difference", Dad's tone is as icy as his stony expression. "You, sir, are stuck and there's no way out. You're accountable and if your mother and I haven't failed completely as parents, then you'll do what's right by Alice and your child. In regard to Bella Swan, you're incredibly lucky that the Chief hasn't made an appearance at our doorstep yet because trust me, if I were in his place and someone had disrespected my daughter like you did his, I'd ruin the fucker's life."

Mom's tears have dried as she stands by my father's side. "Carlisle is right", she says firmly, not even reprimanding Dad for his usage of foul language. Instead she waggles a finger at Emmett. "You need to fix things. You need to talk? You've got us. You need a support system? You have us. You need someone to help you and Alice Brandon raise your baby? No, you don't have us. You need a little extra cash? It's not coming from us. This is your kid, Emmett Cullen and you're going to do the right thing."

Dad clasps Mom's hand and squeezes it. Both of them are visibly angry, they're disappointed and I know they're going to be this way for a while but another thing I'm sure of is that they're going to help my brother.

They'll be his biggest cheerleaders, they'll support him in whichever way they think is possible (and suitable) and somehow, they're going to make things right because that's what parents are supposed to do, aren't they?

I internally scoff at the thought. We aren't kids anymore and our problems aren't those that can be solved as soon as our folks get involved. My brother and I may only be in high school but we've got to face the real world sooner or later and as far as the real world is concerned, mommies and daddies can't fix problems with a wave of their magical wands.

Ha.

As if things would ever be that easy.

To an extent, I've grown up.

Matured.

I'm going off to college next semester and this is it.

Time for me to venture out of Forks.

But for Emmett...

This is the start of a boat-load of adult problems.

Adult problems that require adult thinking skills.

God.

How is Em gonna manage?

And...

What about Bella?

.

.

.

"Edward", says my father, entering the privacy of my room without even so much as a knock.

Hmm.

The man really must be under pressure, seeing as he's the one who drilled the concept of knocking doors before entering, in my head. "Dad", I acknowledge his presence with a small nod.

He sighs, striding over and pulls my curtains in one direction. "I'm glad you're nothing like your brother", he says, watching me as I collect my textbooks. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not bad-mouthing Em but I'm happy that at least one of my children is careful."

I don't comment. "Look, Dad", I start. "Don't be too hard on him. I know he's fu-" I pause, to choose a better word. "I know he's screwed up big time but that doesn't mean he deserves to have us all breathing down his neck. As much as I want to beat the crap out of him for being a cheater as well as a prospective teenage father, I've got a hold of my temper."

"So do I", he chuckles humourlessly. "If I didn't, I would have thrown Emmett's ass right out on the street."

Interesting.

The doctor has a mean side, eh? I never thought I'd get to see it though.

Brushing the thought out of my head, I turn back to Dad. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?" I ask. "I'm getting late for school."

"Yeah", he says seriously, his tone depicting the urgency of the matter. "Just... look out for him, alright?" He sighs again and pats my shoulder. "I'm counting on you, kid."

.

.

.

"How's Bella?" asks Mom tentatively, walking next to me as we head down the drive-way.

Emmett and Dad already left earlier.

Something about talking things over. One on one.

Father and son.

"She's devastated", I say. "Heartbroken, torn apart, outraged and possibly about to initiate a 'I hate Emmett Cullen' fan-club. I would join but I don't think that'd be a nice way to show my brother that I'm supporting him."

Mom makes a face. "How am I going to face Renee Swan?" she moans sorrowfully. "We planned Emmy's wedding to Bella and now this happened. I've raised my boy to be a cheater. Oh my God. How am I going to face the gossip slash rumour mill of this town? Everyone will know and as per normal Forks' small town people behaviour, people will be shoving their noses in my son's business."

"Ma..." I really don't know how to console her fears because she's right. Well, except for the part that she's raised a cheater.

Esme Masen Cullen is nothing if not a woman of good morals. She's taught us, her kids, everything we need to know about being good people and it obviously isn't her fault that Emmett's chosen his own path.

This incident is going to cost the Brandons and us our reputations.

People are going to gossip.

And slander our family names.

I can picture us being slandered, Alice being called nasty names, Emmett being mentally tortured by the hags down at the Quilette Reservation who think there's no bigger sin than having a child out of wedlock and unfortunately, things keep on going downhill from there.

Bile rises up my throat as I think of Bella and how she'll have to learn to cope with shit.

I kiss Mom's cheek and wave at her before plopping my ass down in my car.

Time for school.

Let's face this, I think grimly.

Alice and Emmett are in for a ride.

.

.

.

Rose shows up next to me in the parking lot. "So", she says.

"I'm not in the mood to talk", I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder and extracting my sun-shades from my pocket.

For once, it's sunny in this cloudy town and there's nothing better than to have my shades with me./

Anyway.

"It's already started", says Rose, not bothering to shut up.

"What's starting?" I say, walking ahead without waiting for her to keep up the pace.

"Someone's written 'whore' on Brandon's locker", she says conspiratorially.

I pause. "What?" I yelp. "Why?"

"You know why!" is her reply. "Oh and guess what? The little slut almost fainted when she saw it this morning."

.

.

.

Entering the library at lunch-time has turned out to be a wise move on my part, I think to myself as I observe the empty room. Emmett's ditched school (or he didn't show up at all), leaving me all alone to answer the student body of this school.

Everyone wants to know every minor detail and I really don't want to give any of these vultures any information that could be substantially be used against Em or even Alice.

I haven't really spoken to this girl much but from what I know of her, I'm aware that she's a decent person.

Then again this statement raises the question of how can she be decent if she willingly had sex with a guy who was in a committed relationship.

Okay. Enough.

Who am I to judge?

Someone stuck their foot out while Alice was walking down the hall this morning and she fell, her books landing all over the floor. Her face instantly reddened as she hastily rose to her feet after collecting her belongings. No one bothered to help her or offer any assistance either and according to Riley, some chick called out a line of abuses towards my brother's baby mama.

This itself is infuriating.

Is this how Emmett is showing responsibility? By letting Alice face everyone on her own?

These two dumb-asses made their mistake and now they're suffering for it but that doesn't mean they (mostly Alice) should be treated as though they're the scum of this earth.

"Bella!" I bellow the brunette's name as I watch her scurrying towards the exit door. "Stop."

She turns around. "I don't want to talk, Edward", she says just as the librarian gestures to the 'no talking' sign.

I run after her and follow her to the music building. "Look, I just want to speak to you", I say over her shoulder. "You know it's pointless to avoid me. I'll stalk you every chance I get until you're forced to talk to me. It's better that you get this over with now."

Next thing I know, I'm met with narrowed brown eyes and a frown. "Speak", says Bella impatiently. "You have three seconds to talk before I get the heck outta here."

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**What do you think of Carlisle/Esme's reactions?  
Opinions on Edward?**

**Any suggestions?**


End file.
